finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creator (The After Years)
The Creator is the main villain and final boss of Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It occupies the True Moon, which it utilizes as a vessel for interstellar travel. The Creator is the last surviving member of a species which once prospered on the distant edge of the universe, but ultimately destroyed its own civilization. Concerned about whether or not evolution was a necessity and wishing to conduct experiments regarding the evolution of life, it created a host of Crystals capable of recording the history of a world and distributed them upon planets which held the promise of life, including the Blue Planet. The Creator and its Subterrane are even stronger than Zeromus's. Edge remarks that Zeromus's moon "has nothing" on the Creator's. Story ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cecil glimpses the Creator in a vision at the start of the ''-Interlude-'', telling him it has found a new form, namely for the Maenads, and that he is unable to comprehend its existence. The Creator appears to Cecil as a featureless glowing orb of green light. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Following the events of ''Final Fantasy IV, the Creator mass-produces and dispatches the Maenads to recover the Crystals. It deems Blue Planet's races evolutionary failures whose continued existence cannot be permitted, and, like the worlds of other inferior races, attempts to devour the Blue Planet with the True Moon, which is revealed to be the remains of a space fleet once manned by the Creator's race. The party eventually gathers and sets out to stop the rapidly approaching moon. Within True Moon's depths the party destroys Crystals protected by other worlds' life forms - bosses from throughout the Nintendo era of the Final Fantasy series. The group reaches the extreme depths and encounters the Creator, encased in a cocoon-like shell. After the shell is destroyed, the Creator emerges and explains its true nature, then attacks in earnest. The party battles it for a while before it loses its sanity - the cocoon they had destroyed was keeping it in check. Without the containing machine, the Creator undergoes a series of mutations before defeating the party. Back on the Blue Planet, the people left behind are busy fighting off moon-crazed monsters when they realize Cecil's group is in danger. Echoing the end of the first game, they send their prayers to the True Moon, which are joined by the wishes of the party members still aboard the Lunar Whale. The Crystals they picked up shortly before the fight awaken the five warriors, and after using one or more Crystals on the Creator, they are able to defeat it. The vessel begins to collapse from the stress of the battles and the core's destruction. The party senses they are in danger and attempt to flee, with the Creator in close pursuit and Maenads helping to hold it off. After several encounters, the Creator is ultimately defeated when the last Maenad unleashes a Meteor spell that destroys them both. The Creator's final words are "Thank you", implying that the Creator only undertook its quest due to insanity brought on by its civilization's destruction, and had this craze broken when the Maenad awakened it. Abilities As the sole survivor of a civilization much more advanced than any other known civilization, the Creator is immensely powerful. He created many Crystals that were scattered around many worlds, which had the ability to allow any civilization to prosper and also collected data. Many of the Crystals contain data from creatures of many games of the series, which shows the vast reach of his extent. Creator using the data collected from Rydia could create the Maenads. He is also noted to be far more powerful than Zeromus and can use powerful magic, and even control a Moon with his power. When weakened the samples collected from his core allow him to transform and become more powerful, but he loses his sanity in the process. At his final form Creator becomes a greatly deformed, mutated monstrosity with access to several powerful abilities, such as control over high level magic, blasts of energy, regeneration, and even duplicate itself, albeit these copies and his own final form are so unstable they damage themselves over time through Metastasis. Only a Meteor spell from the Maenads is powerful enough to destroy him for good. Battle The Creator is the game's final boss fought in four different forms. The last form starts as a scripted battle, but after a cutscene, the player can defeat the Creator. Music The Creator has a total of three battle themes. The first is "Master of Creation", which plays during the battle with its core. The second, "Straying from Evolution", occurs when the party faces its evolving forms. "The Battle for Life" plays when Creator takes on its final phase. Gallery Trivia *The Creator's final form has a somewhat similar appearance to Neo Exdeath. *Maenads and "their Creator" are mentioned in a book in Final Fantasy Dimensions. *The Creator in his normal form is similar to PuPu. Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Villains it:Il Creatore